The invention relates generally to pull down stowage bins and, more particularly, to an apparatus for restraining items in a stowage bin.
Pull-down bucket stowage bins are commonly used to stow luggage in vehicles having a passenger compartment, such as buses and commercial aircraft. Typically, such stowage bins are reciprocally mounted to or near the ceiling of the passenger compartment, such that they are located above rows of passenger seats within the vehicle. As mounted, the bins may be reciprocated between an open position, wherein items may be placed within the bin, and a closed position to stow items located within the bin. Although overhead stowage bins are effective at stowing items, such as luggage, they are not without problems.
As an example, luggage stowed within an overhead luggage bin of an aircraft may shift to an unstable position during takeoff or landing of the aircraft or if the aircraft encounters turbulence during flight. As a result, when the luggage bin is opened, the luggage may unexpectedly fall out into the passenger compartment, thereby potentially injuring persons located within the passenger compartment. Thus, such a bin poses a potential hazard.
Therefore, there exists a need for a restraint apparatus for an overhead stowage bin, where the restraint apparatus minimizes the risk of luggage stowed within the bin from falling from the bin when it is opened. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a restraint apparatus that is easily accessible to facilitate the quick removal of stowed luggage.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a pull-down stowage bin assembly for a vehicle is provided. The pull-down stowage bin assembly includes a frame, a bin coupled to the frame for reciprocating movement between an open position and a stowed position, and a restraint assembly disposed within the bin to selectively restrain objects located within the bin when objects are located in the bin and the bin is in the open position. In accordance with certain other embodiments of the present invention, the restraint assembly includes a door member attached to the bin for selective reciprocating movement between an open position and a closed position.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the pull-down stowage bin assembly includes a limit assembly disposed on the frame and positioned relative to the door member to cause the door member to move into the closed position when the door member is in the open position and the bin is moved from the open position to the stowed position.
In still yet other embodiments of the pull-down stowage bin assembly, the bin assembly includes a retaining mechanism attached to the door member and adapted for locking engagement with a portion of the bin to selectively maintain the door member in the closed position.
In another embodiment of the invention, the surface of the door member is perforated or formed from an open-weave net. This embodiment allows a person unloading the stowage bin to see if there is risk of an article falling from the stowage bin. As a result, a person may take remedial action and reposition the article prior to opening the bin.
In still yet another embodiment of the invention, the retaining mechanism is a wheel mounted on a bracket. The wheel aids in monitoring the amount of articles loaded into the stowage bin. In that regard, the wheel is positioned such that the stowage bin will not close if the stowage bin is overloaded; thus, restricting the door from gliding along the wheel and closing.